


"I'm Gay For Zane, Okay?!"(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [37]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole is Gay, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by anonymous, read by me._________________Title pretty much says it all.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	"I'm Gay For Zane, Okay?!"(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I'm Gay For Zane, Okay?!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104840) by Anonymous. 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7x9f3o0vtqihwov/_I%2527m_Gay_For_Zane%252C_Okay_%2521_.mp3/file)


End file.
